ScienceTale
Sciencetale '''was an Alternate Universe (AU) Created by HolyTraitor on the third of March, 2016. The AU Mainly consisted of all Ocs and Cannon characters having some involvement in a large research facility, which was a heavily refined Mt. Ebott. Its old owners were HolyTraitor and Reddest. ''NOTE: This version of Sciencetale can not be RPed as an Undertale AU as it has been closed by the owners. However, it is now it's own original story roleplay called Acumen:Inquisition. If you want a link to this discord, please ask Reddest or HolyTraitor.'' '''Main Story Long ago, two races ruled the Earth. '''Humans' & Monsters.'' Both lived in '''tranquility', sharing their technological advancements with each other. Improving life.'' One day, the humans were so scared of the Monster's '''growing power'...'' They sealed them underground with a '''gravitational field'.'' Legends say, that sounds of '''machinery and life' spark from the mountain.'' And those few who venture to the field, '''never return'.'' Sciencetale '''takes place ten years after these events. The monsters refined the rocky caverns and lakes into a booming research facility. Focused on breaking the field and inventing new technology to path their way to domination of the surface for its bountiful resources. As well as this, in that time using unknown means, Needleteeth and Isosceles were able to bring back to life the infamous W.D Gaster, allowing him to continue his research and hire several members to help him in the now expanded complex that drives deep into the Earth's core. '''Rules Please read these rules before adding anything to the page: * Ask for HolyTraitor and Reddest's permission to add. If your OC is approved by both of them, you can add it. If only one approves, they will debate whether or not they should add it. * Character page has to be up to standards before adding. * If permission is given, please link the character's page, with the name. * If you think something is wrong, don't try to fix it yourself. Ask Reddest or Holytraitor. * Please ask me in the comments if you want your OC added. * Fourth Wall breaking characters will NOT be accepted. * If your OC is related to any of the canon characters (i.e Sans and Papyrus' sister) it will NOT be accepted. * Don't beg for your OC to be added.. please wait for your comment to be replied and approved. * Leave a link to your character by doing "[ (name) ] (no spaces). * If you make a new location for your OC, please don't edit it in. State it in the comments and wait for it to be approved. * After 20/07/2016, only Humans, Monsters and "Anomalies"(Glitch, Cazador, etc.) will be accepted into ScienceTale. Not only that, but there will be an OC limit of 5 per person. * After 30/07/2016, you must ask in either Reddest's or HolyTraitor's walls about joining the AU. Please include a full description. If you would like to add a location, include a full description with the character. * After 02/11/2016, users must be part of ScienceTale in some way before entering the Discord. * After 10/11/2016, all users must contact both Reddest and HolyTraitor before adding a character, acting in a way you question if it's allowed or not, etc. * As of 1/10/2017, ScienceTale is officially closed, and no roleplays or character submissions are to be permitted involving its characters or story. Settings and Locations Old Laboratories - The abandoned study and chemistry facility, where all of the cures for diseases and genetically enhanced cells were created. Abandoned Chemical Facility - A huge city purely made to develop cures, syringes and other chemical things. It has been long since abandoned. It is also the home of the ex Head Scientist, Toriel. Loredup - Mt. Ebott's main history and geography archive, where landscapes are modified and lessons about the past of the monsters and humans are taught. It is also the home of the time researchers, Sans and Papyrus. Containment Area C-48 '- Isosceles' and Needleteeth's main stations, a large complex of labs. Testing rooms, and cells that contain all of the tests subjects that are currently being researched. '''System Falls '- The only bio-engineering environment facility in Mt. Ebott and the main Hydroelectric Power generator. It is also the home of the Gatekeeper Leader, Undyne. '''Steam Analysis - The biggest research facility known by all monsters throughout all of the Underground. It is also the home of the assistant of the Head Scientist, Alphys. Dimensonal Rift - Some form of portal created by Isosceles & Needleteeth. Its location is unknown, and has been long lost to time. Lab Major '- The minor and backup source of the energy in the Underground, as well as the main location where experiments, research, testing and investigations take place. It is spread all the way down to the Earth's core, through all of Mt. Ebott. It is also the home of the most high-ranked scientist under Asgore, Dr. WingDings Gaster. Lab Major is made up of several labs using the following ranking system. Labs use the format Letter - Number such as C-48, or W-89. Letter - 00 to Letter - 99, may also have a second latter after them ( Letter - Number - Letter ) However the second letter may only go from A to G, Unlike the first letter that goes A to Z. The only other labs that deviate from this format is lab A & B, which do not have any prefixes. These are administration labs. C & D Are two large lab complex that are owned entirley by a group of people. '''The TMT-MTT Hotel '- A hotel built by Tiger and Mettaton to house workers who cannot afford homes in the Science Capital. It is also the Underground's main entertainment center. '''The Underground CORE - The source of all power in the Underground, as well as a training facility and the main enrichment center, where subjects are put through multiple tests to study their behavior and overall well-being. New Laboratories '''- Like the old laboratories, where the cures are made, diseases and cells are genetically modified and where the study was placed. However, a district to keep monsters and their families was added. '''Scalene Complex - '''Isoscele's private lab. Guarded heavily by an automatic defence system, but somehow. Needleteeth manages to burst through the roof most of the time. The lab extends further back into areas that not even Needleteeth or Gaster have ever been. '''Science Capital - Where all the apprentices of scientists go to learn about mathematics, biology, chemistry and many, many other things related to science. Kaftor Laboratory - Where Asfur works on his experiments on to disable the field and where other scientist's come to help out. But a large chunk of it is where Private experiments happen and they are all worthy going to jail or worse. Madness Entertainment - '''Where Dr. Wüterich , Prof. Temmothy Badtem and the rest of Madness Entertainment work, it is located in New Laboratories '''Perfecture Laboratories - Noma's lab, located in the surface world and also in the Underground, nearby the monsters' areas. It is home to a small yet effectient staff, along with rooms and rooms of test subjects, some kidnapped from among the ranks of monsters and humans. Canon Characters This is a list of canon characters for Sciencetale. Ask Reddest or HolyTraitor before adding any characters. Main Characters Doctor W.D. Gaster - One of the head scientists in The Main Laboratory, and the most respected researcher in the entire complex of Mt. Ebott, as well as one of the Royal Scientists. He has created every skeleton with shards of his SOUL before disappearing. After being brought back by one of his subjects and his partner, all of Mt. Ebott's technological advance has doubled. Flowey the Flower - Another test subject. Flowey is one of the most heavily guarded subjects in the whole facility, aside from Chouette. He is currently being tested on by Doctor W.D. Gaster. Secondary Characters Asgore Dreemurr - The King of Mt. Ebott's section of the Underground, as well as the Lead Scientist. Asgore is the one keeping all the monsters underground, due to him keeping all the human SOULs in heavily guarded containers. He is a very skilled alchemist, usually trading with neighbor monster sections. Dr. Wüterich - Alphys is the Royal Scientist, along with Dr. Gaster. She is mostly focused on the nature of DETERMINATION and SOUL testing. She is Undyne's love interest, and uses her as a test subject. Undyne - Undyne is one of Alphys' test subjects, and her love interest, too. A little bit of Determination has been injected into her as a side test, thus giving her the ability to resurrect herself one time. Instead of being locked up, Undyne roams the facility freely, even though she doesn't know she's a test subject. Side Characters Papyrus the Skeleton - Sans' younger brother and one of Gaster's assistants. He used to be a test subject along with Sans, but now he helps Gaster with certain experiments. Sans the Skeleton - Papyrus' older brother and one of Gaster's assistants. He used to be a test subject along with Papyrus, but now he helps Gaster with certain experiments. Mettaton - Mettaton is Napstablook's cousin, and the head of the entertainment industry in all of Mt. Ebott. During the scientists' break time, Mettaton sometimes visits the facility for a comedy show, or a pose-off against certain released test subjects. Original Characters This is a list of original characters for Sciencetale. Ask Reddest and HolyTraitor before adding your character. Do not add a character to the Main Characters list without Heavy permission and lore checking from both Reddest, and HolyTraitor. Main Characters Needleteeth - He's the head specimen analyzer, as well as the head of Containment Area C-48 alongside Isosceles. He is - if not the most - one of the most reckless and unempathetic scientists in the whole facility, and most see him as the Second-In-Command of the whole facility, only outranked by Gaster. This reputation is shared with Isosceles. He mainly tests on subjects and researches certain things with other scientists, although he can get a bit destructive. He was one of the main reasons that Gaster was brought back to life. Mersmis Alxyga- Needleteeth's replacement during his depression. He isn't as crazy as Needleteeth, and is even kinder than him. He does a few mental tests on Chouette and Juniper, but nothing too crazy. Juniper Herbst - Chouette's "friend" and test partner. They reside in a room next to Chouette's so the two could interact. They are part of a social test, and they were created by Needleteeth, using the brain of Isosceles' father and complex specimen analyzing and SOUL science. Hitaishoneko - The laboratory's mad scientist. He deals with deadly and unstable uranium, as well as dynamite. He always ends up blowing up his lab and losing a limb, due to the extreme testing. Valkir - Is the main SOUL researcher who does the most delicate things within the lab; working alone but sides with anyone as long as he can do the work he desires. Warskull - The main mad lab scientist of the re-animation/hybrid-customizing science lab. During class, Warskull does a lot of horrifically insane experiments by combining dead body parts of humans, animals, and monsters as well taken from the graveyard. And then, after combing few corpse's body parts into one, Warskull will re-animate back to life with a single injection from the vaccine. Minkfi Yawa - The head of Mt. Ebott's neurology group. Minkfi not only studies the brainwaves and nerve disorders, she also researches and studies on the brain's core. She is one of the most intelligent scientists in Containment Area J-21 The Great Avv! - The laboratory's Reproduction Scientist, with the cargo of studying the nature of monster and human reproduction, and test on certain test subjects for research. Secondary Characters Queen Clementia - Clement is the primary inventor for Mt. Ebott's transportation and weaponry, being able to make many different weapons and vehicles. They are also capable of making other inventions here and then if told to. They reside in a large laboratory somewhere nearby Loredin, coming out every now and then to test their inventions. Vitena Kyzak - The facility's head biologist, DNA geneticist and Monster-Human paramedic. She studies resurrection without having to use DETERMINATION, and researches on Human and Monster SOULs. Rickey Rat - An old, mysterious researcher and archivist working in Loredin. He prefers to work on his own, but others are welcome to come and ask anything. Jerrigar - Differentiating majorly from his main universe counterpart, the Jerrigar of Sciencetale is a one-armed magical prodigy. Of course, this potent talent for magics of all kinds caused the Jerrichi family to panic, and they swiftly donated him permanently as a subject, for their public image. This has caused some distress on Jerrigar's mind, and he stays as an obedient and quiet test subject. Salient - In Sciencetale Salient is a paramedic, rushing to aid the wounded in a moment's notice. They're generally well accepted because of their passive personality. Eudjinne - Being the last of his species, Eudjinne is used as a test subject on wishmaking magic. Although he tries the best he cans, none of the tests with his powers ended sucefull. Side Characters Dr. Wüterich - CEO of Madness Entertainment, located in the New Laboratories , Mt. Ebott's head company for computerized entertainment, along with Professor Temmothy Bad-Tem. Him also being one of the best programmers in the entire underground, and Ex-Employee of The Huge Complex. Prof. Temmothy Badtem - The executive producer of Madness Entertainment, and Wuterich's friend. Yassss-in-da-box - One of the test subjects, found and contained in a loose area. He remains immobile to this day, although on some occasions, the cameras exhibit glitches and the box disappears for short moments. He is studied mainly for his strange nature that differentiates from monsters, along with his even stranger SOUL. Ximoa - An epidemiologist that studies diseases and the genetic abnormalities of the test subject's complex genetic structure. He also studies cranial and neurological disorders alongside the head of Mt. Ebott's neurology group, Dr. Minkfi Yawa. Ximoa is happy to live up to his potential. Xavier Munroe - Xavier's investigations of the monsters were looking into Gaster's mysterious disappearance, as well as lab. He would sign up for some experiments just to look at the technology and science behind the master. However, a chemical incident resulted in him losing sight in his left eye, and instead gaining a power similar to Gaster's, only very weak. The Dark Corpse - The Dark Corpse isn't all that much different in Sciencetale, but however does have more knowledge of the currently booming technology. He claims to be a 'biologist' that resides in a 'secret lab', when all he's doing is using this profession as an excuse to torture innocent monsters. Noma - Like his main universe counterpart, Noma runs Perfecture Laboratories. Since the monsters are advanced, he strives to be even more advanced than them in his science. Plus, with the Perfecture Labs being (secretly) near door to the monsters and humans, he has quite a large source of subjects. Cordelia - Dr. Needleteeth's main side test subject. She was injected with dark matter, cloning liquid, DETERMINATION and many other liquids, and turned into a hideous mutant. Once in a while, she leaves Needle's laboratory to hang out with Hitai. Pachiratsu - A weary test subject, very scared, and doesn't trust anybody. They are frightened of Needleteeth and Isosceles the most, but has a strange trust in Avv and Valkir. They are afraid they might hurt anyone, and tries not to. It is not easy for them to control their emotions. They like hanging out with other test subjects the most. Zak Maz - A strange test subject with only a little bit of control over his powers. He didn't want to be volunteered, but he was found and studied for his amount of magic. He is kept in Containment Area C-48, and longs to hang out with Chouette, and Juniper. [REDATCED TITLE] - A weapon created by Asgore to destroy the humans, which backfired, and was hostile to monsters as well as humans. A incredibly powerful monster that has extremely regenerative abilities, it was managed to be subdued long enough to be locked into a cell in Containment Area C-48. Six bolted, electricity powered locks lock the cell door, with 2 backup generators hooked up to it. If the main power and the backup generators failed... Gallery Official Artwork Sciencetale-0.png|ScienceTale's old logo. Science.png Sciencetale valk is really just colress.png|A depiction of ScienceTale Valkir. Fan Artwork Science Needle.png|A depiction of ScienceTale MINKFITHESCIENCEMINK.png|A depiction of ScienceTale Minkfi Credits Theme Created By Biosphere Original AU Idea Created By ''HolyTraitor'' Original Page Construction By ''Reddest'' Category:AU Category:RP AU